


My little Scourge Friendship is blood

by bravelove



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Im moving over my old fics and i am dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Once Scourge and his clanmates were defeated by Firestar, they awaken in a strange forest. To make matters worse, they are soon discovered by the element of kindness. Can Scourge learn the magic of friendship? Or will he fall into the paws of this new world.





	1. Death and a new world

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic from my old fimfic account, now on ao3, I'm dying as I move these fics over

As I heard from Tigerstar of what he had done, I hid a smirk. I would get my revenge. I told him that I would think about what was said, but the silly kitty tried to attack me. With one slight movement, I slashed his belly open, and watched as he bled out at my paws. When I turned to face the forest cats watching, I told them that they had three days to leave, otherwise the same that had happened to the fool, Tigerstar, would happen to their kin. Soon, my cats would have food, and I would get my revenge on the Clans.

\----------

I sat at the edge of a clearing, hiding in the bushes. My tail swished silently back and forth, stirring up the dead leaves laying beneath my haunches. My cats waited in an organized fashion behind me, each with their claws unsheathed while I scanned the clearing. We waited in silence for the band of cats that were soon to come.

My ears soon pricked at the sound of rustling bushes, the same for all of the BloodClan cats behind me. A great cat with a fiery ginger pelt strode out of the bushes, tail waving in the air behind him and followed by many more cats. I remained still, silent in the undergrowth. Then, when the time was right, I flicked my tail as a signal, and padded out to meet the orange tabby, knowing a battle would soon begin. These cats would rather die than give up their home. And that's just how I like it.

\-------

The tabby, I think it was a leader, jumped at me, but with one swift slash, I took his life, leaving him to rot as I turned around to cause more pain. Suddenly, the fiery ginger tabby came out of nowhere and slashed my own throat! What trickery is this? He was supposed to be slain!

The next thing I knew was pain. It couldn’t be true! I am the Scourge of the Twoleg place, I refuse to let go! I … must … hold on .... I … don't … lose! I am Scourge! I heard a yowl of triumph from the fiery cat. Then all was a swirling black.

\------

Fluttershy awoke from a restful sleep and stretched in her bed, and squeaked adorably when she elicited a pop from her spine. The butter-yellow pegasus sighed in pleasure, reluctant to move. When she finally rolled out of bed, she went downstairs to feed the animals.

When she was finished, a little white bunny of no real significance hopped up to her and made a series of sounds and motions. "Strange cats in the forest with strange collars? How wonderful, Angel!" When Fluttershy cleaned up after herself and gave Angel his favorite salad, she flew off towards Whitetail woods. I wonder who these cats are? Do they want to be friends? She gasped in realization, Oh, I don’t want to scare them, though! Fluttershy began to sing the sweetest song to entice the cats to come out.

\-------

I felt strange grass under my side and forced my eyes open. I sat up, stretching to work out the kinks that had worked their way into my body. When I was satisfied, I lazily looked around, and discovered that I was in a strange forest. I was also quick to learn that some of my cats were with me, and lay sleeping. I went over to Bone and poked him with my claws, waking him up.

Bone released a small grunt of pain, and we repeated this with all the other cats. After checking myself for injuries, only to find none, I decided to explore and quickly caught a rabbit that came right up to me. Before I could deliver the final blow, the wretched thing hit my nose, and hopped away. Before I could give chase, I heard a voice muttering something. With practiced ease, the entire Clan that was present had unsheathed their claws.

Soon enough, strange flying creature flew into our line of sight. It was a curious mix of a bird and a horse, but much smaller. It landed by us, but when it saw our glorious collars, it recoiled at the sight. It attempted to unlatch Dusk’s collar, but was rewarded with a scratch to its hoof, courtesy of the tortoiseshell she-cat. The creature pulled its hoof away, tears in its eyes. Its wings unfolded and it flew away. I heard Dusk mutter, "No one touches my collar," and some of the others murmured their agreement.  
When we had all recovered from the most curious sight, I had gathered my cats to address them, "BloodClan!” my yowl was met by those of the others, “We are in a new land with new creatures, but we will not be swayed! We are the strongest of all cats! We will rule this forest, and as much of the surrounding land as possible! We will not let this world be the end of us! For we are BLOODCLAN! WE ARE WARRIORS!"

The Clan roared in agreement, and I arranged a few scouting parties. Why? Because we need to learn what we are going up against. I'm not going to have my cats picked off by new creatures! I'm sure they can take most things, but better to be safe rather than sorry.

Then I started thinking of the horse-bird thing. It seemed to be intelligent, but a creature of that size could feed the clan. I was willing to try anything, but hunting it might lead to casualties. I decided it was not worth it, but if my cats want to hunt it, I certainly won’t stop them.

I moved to help my cats to set up a basic camp, pulling brambles and twigs into vague fortifications around the base of a rather large tree. Satisfied with our progress, I ordered the cats who did the most work to rest, laying down for one myself. I was almost asleep when the scouting parties came back. They reported finding what must’ve been the camp of the creature we had seen earlier, in addition to creatures they had never seen before, like a dog, but made of wood. I sent some others out to hunt and started to doze off once more.

\------

I was awoken by the sound of the horse-thing’s return. I saw it try, and fail, to stealthily sneak up on one of my cats. Alarmed, I yowled, waking everyone up. The tiny feathered horse became scared while we surrounded it, yowling and hissing. Another, purple version of the creature, appeared. This one had a strange stick on its head instead of having wings. It burst out of the forest when the yellow one yelped in fright, and lit its stick with a strange light. some cats were surrounded by the glow and lifted up!

How dare this, this, thing attack BloodClan! I hissed, furious, and struck the purple creature’s face-stick, causing the light to sputter out and my cats were dropped. After scratching the two creatures, we ran. This was not a battle we were ready for.

We heard the creatures call out to us, and we hissed them back. The yellow one flew in front of me and … stared at me? It was a little intimidating, but I had seen much worse. I raked my claws down its face, causing it to scream in pain. The purple one roared and lit its stick, the strange glow surrounded me and lifted me up. Luckily my cats jumped on it, causing the light to sputter out and release me. I ran at the beast and raked my claws down its face. I then bit some of its large ear off and did the same to the yellow one, as further incentive to leave us alone.

My cats yowled in triumph as they fled as I stood victorious. There would be much celebration tonight. Everyone of us, including me, decided to go hunting. I hoped to encounter that accursed rabbit; I had a score to settle. While the moon went up my cats feasted on our freshkill, and sparred for fun. I would allow it, as we had won our first battle in this land, and we should be proud. Bloodclan shall survive this new world, of that, I am sure. None of these creatures would stop my Clan, for WE ARE STRONG!


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over my cats counting how many I had left, I realized all the cats there were the cats I had seen die. I growled in anger, only half of my cats remained. I hissed "Find more cats and convince them" I unsheathed and sheathed my claws "To join Bloodclan." I swished my tail  
At that I looked around for a nice place to wait for them to return.

\-------

After some time two cats guarding a well taken care of white cat come into sight the white one was hissing I got up and walked over to kittypet and looked her over. I said "How are you kittypet?"

She hissed "I was doing okay in my boring life until these mongrels made me come!"

I looked at her with hate "what did you call my fellow warriors?

Her eyes gleamed for a moment when she heard warriors"I am being held captive, do you expect me to roll over and be courteous"

"being a kittypet yes, you do look like you are being well kept by your owner" I said, spitting out the word owner like it was poison

She rolled her eyes "My owner is so lazy she has a friend of her take care of me often. But there would be no place to go if I left anyway and she has tasted my claws many times" she unsheathed her sharp claws

"I were to say I will give you a place in this clan you would be happy to join and obey me as your leader?" I said smiling evilly.

She narrowed her eyes"I would consider it"

"Good. Now show me your fighting moves"I went into a defensive position

She narrowed her eyes and poofed up her fur she then quickly ran to the side and charged me from the side. quickly I jumped out of the way and clawed her side. She quickly turned around and scratched wildly. It hit me 2 times on the muzzle as blood came out. I waved my tail and stopped the fight "You have unrefined potential do you care to join my clan"

She paused to think as she realized she had for once caused someone to bleed she had never gone that far she was scared of it but the feeling of the warm liquid made her shiver with excitement."Yes, yes I do."

I smiled and said "Whatever your old name is of no matter you go by the name of mongrel! And I am your leader Scourge"

Mongrel bowed and said "Yes Scourge."

"Good now Bone teach Mongrel how to hunt" I declared

Bone stepped forward and told her to follow him as I started to count up how many where left.

\--------

After a few groups returned, most empty pawed of new cats but had prey. I realized there were not many cats in the area. this was confusing because there should be quite a few house cats. He shrugged it off and went over to eat some prey. There was a few birds and mice he picked up a nice plump black bird. He smiled, his clan had never had such a rich bounty of food.He carefully sat in some long grass and started to eat. Bone and Mongrel returned back each holding a plump mouse, "Mmm good catch. Bone did Mongrel catch this?" I purred

Bone smiled"She is shaping into a fine hunter."

"Good now be so kind as to show her the camp." I smiled

While Bone led Mongrel into the camp, Scourge walked up to some cats "how is the camp coming along?"

The cats jumped, not sensing me walking behind them "Its going well."

"Well what needs to be done before it is ready for a full clan?" I asked

The cats thoughts for a second "Just to finish the dens."

"Yes the rest is not as important" I declared "Is my den done?"

One of that cats replied"It was the first thing we did, its over by the fallen tree."

\--------

I walked over to the fallen tree to take a look. in a nearby cave had a giant nest of moss and feathers. I settled down for a nap. as I closed my eye I heard a noise. I burst out of my den and saw the yellow bird horse and a blue bird horse trying to grab cats. I jumped at the blue one when she swerved down at a nearby cat and started scratching furiously she yelled something as she flung me off. The yellow one said something to the blue one and they flew away. Seeing Brick struggling in there grip I yelled "give me back my warriors" and followed.

I ran through the forest with a few other warriors, determined to find where this creature lived and get revenge and brick back, hopefully they where not torturing him, I would need all my warriors in this new world. Scourge ran through the forest when he saw the two birds land inside a tree den. Glancing around I see many animals around, even that accursed rabbit! I crouched and opened my mouth to see if I could smell anything else. I could smell Bricks fear scent and sent Thorn to get a better look. He crouched out of the bush and into some tall grass. He pricked his ears and opened his mouth, after a few moments he ran back.

"it's no good doing it that way" Thorn reported

Scourge thought for a second "Run back and get Mongrel, she know more about this land"

"As you say Scourge" He said dashing into the forest.


End file.
